The Secret
by cenaslover
Summary: Trish has been keeping a HUGE secret for six years, and only her best friend Randy Orton, knows about it. But what will happen when it gets out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys. I know I have like a MILLION other stories but, I got this idea a few days ago and decided to write it, I hope ya like it. Oh, and another thing, in this story Trish's character is heel, I'm pretending that her and Ashley turned on Mickie.

* * *

****The Secret:** Part 1

"Trish, maybe you should tell him. I mean, he has a right to know." Randy said as he sat down next to his best friend.

"No, he doesn't need to know. It's not like he would care anyway." Trish argued.

"Trish, I'm the only person that knows about, Jay. Not even Ashley or Stephanie know about him, and they're your best friends." Randy reasoned.

"They also couldn't keep a secret if their life depended on it," Trish said, laughing a little. "You're the only one that knows and I intend on keeping it that way."

"But, Trish…" But Randy trailed off.

"Randy, if people found out about, Jaylen, then my life, and his would be ruined. It's better if you're the only one that knows." Trish said sighing.

"But, Trish…" Randy said again. "You can't keep hiding this!" Randy said, his voice getting a little louder then he intended.

"Shhh, I just put, Jaylen to bed." Trish said putting a finger to her lips.

Trish sighed again. She wanted to tell people, but she knew how it would turn out, her friends would get mad at her for lying to them, and his dad would take off and deny him. It was better this way, at least she knew he was safe.

"Listen," Randy started. "He, always talks about how it would be so cool if he found the right girl to settle down with, and had a family with her, he would probably be happy."

"But, he might not. See that's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid he'll reject Jaylen. I want Jaylen to know who his father is but, I don't want him to know if he's just going to get hurt. At least this way I'm protecting him from that."

"Protecting? You think you're protecting him from getting hurt? The longer you put this off, the more it's going to hurt when they find out."

"Which is why they're not going to," Trish sighed and continued. "I'm not telling him or them, and neither are you." Trish warned.

"Ever since, Jaylen was born, all you have done is hide him. You hid him from your friends, his father, and everyone else. Your own parents don't even know about him, Trish. I've been keeping this secret for six years, it's time people know, or at least Stephanie and Ashley."

"No," Trish said bluntly. "I will never tell anyone, I can't."

Randy rolled his eyes and sighed. "You can't, or you won't? Listen, I'm not going to push you to tell anyone, and I'm not going to either. All I ask is that you think about what's right for your son, please?" Randy begged.

"I have, and I'm not changing my mind," Trish said. "I think you should go, it's getting late." Trish said standing up.

"Okay, do you want me to come and get you tomorrow for Raw?" Randy asked hugging her.

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye." Randy said walking out of her house.

She sighed again and walked up the stairs to Jaylen's room. When she reached the door she walked in. She kneeled down on the side of the bed and ran her fingers through his hair. He looked a lot like his father. He had his father's short brown hair, his nose, his lips, his dimples, he even acted like him sometimes, the only thing he got from Trish, was her brown eyes, and her smartness, and everything else was from his dad.

"I want you to know, but I can't let you get hurt. I'm doing this so you don't get hurt, I'm sorry," Trish said, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Hopefully one day, I'll tell you who your father is, and maybe one day I'll tell him and everyone else who you are, but right now, I just can't risk it. I can't risk you getting hurt," Trish stopped and wiped a tear from her eye. "I love you." Trish said as she kissed his forehead and walked out of his room, but she stopped at the doorway and smiled at his sleeping form. "Good, night." She whispered walking out of his room and into her own.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Who do you think the father of Jaylen is? Anyway, that's it for the first chapter, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I'm really glad you're liking this story, I think this is going to be one of my favorites. But anyway, here's the second chapter.**

* * *

**The Secret:** Part 2

The next morning, Trish was woken up by loud knocking on her front door. With a very frustrated sigh she threw the covers off of her and walked down the stairs and to the door. When she opened it she saw none other then her best friend… Stephanie McMahon.

"Um… Hey, Steph." Trish said as she forced a smile on her face.

"Hey." Stephanie said smiling.

"Um… What are you doing here?"

"Randy, asked me too come pick you up for Raw, because he had to go to a meeting with my dad."

"Oh, but why are you here at eight o'clock in the morning when we don't have to be there until four?"

"Because, my dad told me too. He said he needed to talk to you about a new storyline." Stephanie said walking into the house.

Trish groaned and followed Stephanie into the living room. "So, how are we going to end the storyline with, Mickie?"

"I don't know, that's what my dad wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, what time does Randy get out of the meeting?"

Stephanie looked down at her wristwatch. "He should be just getting out."

"Okay, I have to go make a phone call first." Trish said as she started to walk out of the living room, but was stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Mommy?"

Trish quickly turned around and saw Jaylen standing in the living room next to Stephanie. She looked from Jaylen to Stephanie, who had a confused look on her face. "Um… hey, sweetie. What are you doing up already, you usually sleep later then this." Trish said walking over to him and picking him up, ignoring the looks she was getting from Stephanie.

"I don't know. Who's that?" He asked pointing to Stephanie.

"This is my friend Stephanie."

"Oh, hi." Jaylen said smiling.

"Hi." Stephanie replied.

It was really quiet for a few minutes until Trish broke the silence. "Um… Jaylen, why don't you go upstairs so mommy can talk to Stephanie." Trish suggested putting him down.

"Okay," He started. "Nice to meet you." He said running up the stairs.

"You too," Stephanie said looking at Trish again. "You have a son?"

"Yeah, his name is Jaylen." Trish said walking into the kitchen, with Stephanie following.

"I figured that much out," Stephanie said sarcastically. "How old is he?"

"Six."

"Wow. Who is his father?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Trish said lowering her voice.

"Do you know?"

Trish turned around and shot Stephanie a glare. "Of course I know who it is Steph, I'm not a whore."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Stephanie said moving away from Trish a little.

"It's okay, I know you didn't. It's just… Randy is the only one who knows, and I wanted it to stay that way."

"Why?"

"I don't know," But Trish quickly changed the subject. "So, just let me call the baby sitter and ask her to come over to watch Jaylen." Trish said picking up the phone.

"Okay, I'll be in the living room." Stephanie said walking out of the kitchen.

Trish sighed and dialed the number of the baby sitter.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Audrey. Um… I know this is kind of short notice but can you watch Jaylen please? I have to meet Vince for a meeting and I have to leave really soon." Trish begged.

"Of course, I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Twenty Minutes Later

When Trish and Stephanie arrived at the arena, Trish excused herself and went to Vince's office. When she reached it she knocked on the door and walked in. "Vince? Stephanie told me you wanted to see me."

"Yes, Trish. Actually I did. Have a seat." Vince said gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.

Trish nodded and did as she was told. A few seconds later another person joined them.

"Yo, Vince, I'm here. What do ya want now?"

Trish didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. She closed her eyes and sighed at the sound of his voice. '_Can this get any worse? I hate him'_ She thought to herself.

"Ah, John. Why don't you have a seat next to Miss. Stratus."

"Okay." John said sitting in the available seat next to Trish.

"Okay, Trish the writer's think it's time we have you and Mickie go your separate ways, we have been focusing on you two for months, and we think with all the problems you've been having on screen, and off. We think it's time for a new storyline for you," Vince started.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with him?" Trish asked pointing to John.

"Well, just like with your current storyline, we think that John's storyline is getting a little old too, and we think that heel turns for both of you would be a great idea," Vince said smiling. "You were both amazing heels, you were both funny and sarcastic, and you pissed people off, which is what the whole heel angle is supposed to do. So, we think that Trish can turn on Mickie tonight, in their tag match against Candice and Victoria, after and then later John is in the main event, which is also a tag match," Vince stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"Yeah, yeah. Get on wit it, we ain't gettin' any younger." John said leaning back in his chair.

"John, you're going to be tagging with Shawn Michaels, and you're going to be against Kurt Angle and Daivari. After you win the match you and Shawn are going to be celebrating and stuff, and you're going to turn on him, by giving him the FU."

"Okay, sounds cool." John said.

"Wait, who wins the match in my match?" Trish asked curiously.

"You and Mickie, but you're going to pin Victoria."

"Okay. So, why did you have to talk to me and him together?"

"Because, all of that will take place tonight. And starting next week you and John will be starting a storyline together."

**A/N: Hey, what do you think? This is going to be so much fun to write lol. Anyway, R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret:** Part 3

"No, I am not working in a storyline with him." Trish said bluntly while crossing her arms over her chest and slouching back in her chair.

"Yes, you are. Or else I will be forced to suspend you." Vince said smiling.

Trish groaned and rolled her eyes. She looked away from Vince and looked at John, who was smiling. "Whatever," Trish said with a look of pure disgust. "Are we done?"

"Yes, you two may leave."

Trish got up out of the chair and walked out the door, with John following.

"Listen, I don't want to work with you, but I know I have no choice. So, this is how it's going to go. During this storyline, you're not going to touch me in any way, shape, or form. And we're not going to talk to each other unless we're discussing the storyline or whatever." Trish warned.

"Okay, you know what? I don't take orders from women. If I wanna touch you, I'll touch you," John said as he slid his hand down Trish's arm. "And when I wanna talk to you, we'll talk."

"Don't touch me, Cena." Trish said pushing him away from her.

Meanwhile

"Hey, Randy." Randy turned around and saw Stephanie running up to him.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me Trish has a baby?" Stephanie whispered.

"Because…." But Randy stopped talking when he heard yelling. He motioned for Stephanie to follow him and they walked down the hall, they stopped when they realized who it was. "Round one." Randy said laughing.

"You're a sick bastard!" Trish yelled.

"I may be a sick bastard but you're the slut!" John retorted.

"It's called a fucking storyline you stupid ignorant asshole!"

"So," John said bluntly. "You're still a fucking hoe!"

"And you're a jackass! Why do you insist on bothering every goddamn week! You just can't leave me the fuck alone, can you!"

"I bother you because I know sooner or later you're gonna give in to me, just like you gave into Jericho, and Christian!" John yelled, getting louder. "And plus, you're the only diva in the company I haven't slept with!"

"Oh, so I'm your mission or something?"

"Exactly."

"And you call me the slut." Trish said sarcastically as she walked away.

When they were gone John turned around and saw Randy and Stephanie standing at the beginning of the hall. He smiled and made his way toward them.

"Hey." He said as he approached them.

"Hey, John," Randy said smiling. "So, what was that argument about?"

"I'm turnin' on Michaels tonight in our tag match and goin' heel, and Stratus is turnin' on Mickie in theirs. And next week Vince said me and Trish are gonna be put in a storyline together." John said rolling his eyes.

"This should be interesting." Randy said laughing, as he started walking down the hall, with John and Stephanie following.

"Yeah." Stephanie replied.

Just then they heard someone else call their names. "Hey!" When they turned around they noticed Ashley Massaro running toward them.

"Hey, Ash." Stephanie smiled.

"Hey," Ashley said smiling also. "Do you guys want to come to Trish's tonight and hang out?"

"Trish's? Um… did you ask her?"

"Not yet, but she'll say yes. I'll see you guys tonight. Oh, and John, you can come too." Ashley said as she left.

"I'm in. If I go to Trish's house then it gives me more time to piss her off. I'll see you there." John said waving as he walked away.

"This isn't good." Randy said sighing.

Trish's Locker Room

Trish was in her locker room getting ready for her tag match with Mickie, when there was a knock on the door, she sighed and yelled, "Come in!"

"Hey, Trish." Ashley said walking in.

"Hey. What's up?" Trish asked as she pulled on her elbow pad.

"Well, me, Randy, Stephanie, and John are coming to your house after the show, so see you then." Ashley said running out of the room.

"Wait! Ashley, get your ass back here now!" Trish screamed. But Ashley was already gone. Trish groaned and threw her duffel bag against the wall. "Fuck." She said sitting down and putting her head in her hands.

Then there was another knock on her door, she sighed again and opened the door. "What?"

"Um… you have two minutes Miss. Stratus." The person said while walking away.

"Great." Trish mumbled.

After The Match

When Trish got to the back she could still hear the boos from the fans. But then Trish noticed Randy standing by her locker room door. "Hi." She said approaching him.

"Hey, great job out there." He said smiling.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Trish said pushing past him so she could get into her locker room.

"Trish… what's wrong?" Randy asked following her.

"Ashley! That's what's fucking wrong with me! She fucking comes in here and tells me we're meeting at _MY_ house after the show! And if that's not bad enough, John is going to be there! Can things get any fucking worse!" Trish said sitting down on the bench.

"Trish…" Randy started.

"I'm going home, hopefully I can figure out what to do about Jaylen, before everyone gets there." Trish said picking up her duffel bag and storming out of the room.

"This is _NOT_ going to go well." Randy said walking out of the room as well.

Trish's House

"Jaylen, you're going to go to Audrey's house for the night, okay?" Trish asked as she started to pack his bag.

"No. I wanna stay here with you."

"Jay…"

"Please, mommy?" Jaylen begged.

Trish groaned, but finally gave in. "Okay. But you have to be good, when my friends are here you have to stay up here, and don't come downstairs, okay?"

"But, what if I get hungry or somethin'?" Jaylen asked sitting on his bed.

"I'll go downstairs right now and get you some food, and a drink. I'll be right back." Trish said kissing his forehead and walking down the stairs.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs there was a knock on the door. She sighed _'Their not supposed to be here yet.'_ Trish said to herself. She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Stephanie, Ashley, John, and Randy on the other side.

"Uh… hey, Trish." Ashley said hesitantly, as her and the rest of them walked into the house and into the living room.

"I'll be right back." Trish said as she started to walk into the kitchen, but stopped when she heard a voice call her name for the second time that day.

"Mommy?"

**A/N: That's it for the third chapter. What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secret:** Part 4

Trish froze when she heard Jaylen's voice. She slowly turned around and looked at him. Jaylen was standing in the living room, in front of everyone. She looked at Ashley and John, since Randy and Stephanie already knew about Jaylen. But Trish could tell by the looks on Ashley and John's faces that they were as confused as hell.

Trish slowly walked over to Jaylen. "What are you doing down here?" Trish whispered as she knelt down in front of him.

"You were taking a long time, and I wasn't sure if you would remember my medicine." He said yawning.

"Don't worry, I'm getting you you're medicine and everything right now, why don't you go upstairs." Trish said.

"I wanna stay here with you and your friends."

"Jaylen," Trish started, but was interrupted by Stephanie.

"Trish, why don't you just let him stay down here for a while. Just until he gets tired."

Trish groaned, "Fine. I'll go get your medicine." Trish said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

When Trish was in the kitchen began to get Jaylen's medicine from the cabinet, but noticed Stephanie standing behind her. "What?" Trish asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Trish asked again, but this time turning around to face her.

"I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but just give me a little hint. Is Jaylen's father here now?" Stephanie asked walking over to Trish.

"Steph…"

"Trish, is he?"

Trish knew Stephanie wasn't going to give up, so she decided to tell her. "Yes." Trish mumbled.

"It's John, isn't it?"

"You can't tell anyone, not even Ashley. Please, Steph?" Trish begged.

"Don't worry, I won't." Stephanie said hugging Trish.

Just then they heard laughing coming from the living room. Trish and Stephanie curiously walked into the living room and noticed that it was John and Jaylen. John was tickling Jaylen and they were both laughing.

Trish cleared her throat to get their attention, and when she did she walked over to Jaylen and gave him a cup of water and seven pills. "Here you go." Trish said as she handed the stuff to Jaylen.

"Thank you mommy." Jaylen said as he put the pills in his mouth and washed them down with the water.

"Okay, you took your pills and now it's time for you to go to bed. Say good night to everyone."

"Okay. Good night." He said waving to them as he ran up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Trish smiled and sat in the chair next to her. But she noticed the looks she was getting from Ashley and John. "What?" She asked getting annoyed because they were staring at her.

"Don't play dumb," Ashley started. "Why didn't you ever tell us you have a son? And why does he have to take medicine?"

"Because it wasn't anyone else's business." Trish said bluntly.

"Okay, then why does he take medicine?" John cut in.

"Because." Trish said again. She didn't think it was anyone's business, and she hoped they would give up on it.

"Tell us, Trish."

"Fine, if you're not going to give up, I guess I have no choice but to tell you," Trish started. "He has cancer."

"Oh, what kind?" Ashley asked taking a sip of her soda.

"Leukemia. But I'd rather not talk about that."

"Okay."

The Next Day

"Mommy!" Jaylen yelled running up to her in the kitchen.

"What?" Trish asked picking him up.

"Can John come over? He's really cool, and really funny."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Jaylen."

"Please?" He begged.

Trish hated it when he begged, because she always gave in. "Fine. But he can't stay to long." Trish said putting him down.

"Okay." Jaylen said running out of the kitchen.

Trish had to make sure that Jaylen and John didn't get to attached to each other, or find out that Jaylen is John's son. And she didn't care what she would have to do, they would never find out.

**A/N: Hey everybody, here's the forth chapter. I'll try yo make the next one longer. I hope you liked it. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Secret:** Part 5

"So, why didn't you two look as surprised as me and John when we found out Trish had a kid?" Ashley questioned as her, Stephanie, and Randy walked into the diner for breakfast.

"It's complicated." Randy replied sitting down at the closest booth.

"How is it complicated?" Ashley said taking a seat across from Randy as Stephanie sat next to her.

"It just is. Can we please change the subject?"

"Yeah. Did you know that John is going over there today to hang out with Jaylen?" Stephanie said as she received a 'thank you' look from Randy. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Really?" Ashley asked. "I never thought Trish would let him into her house."

"Well, Jaylen asked her, and she can never turn him down." Randy said laughing.

"Speaking of Jaylen, I was wondering about some things. I didn't keep asking last night because Trish seemed serious when she said she didn't want to talk about it but, I'm curious." Ashley said taking off her jacket and putting it on her lap.

"What?" Randy asked rolling his eyes, but trying not to let Ashley see.

"When did Trish find out he had cancer? Where is his dad? Who is his dad? Why did you two know about it before me? Those questions."

"You're not going to give up until you know, are you?"

"No, Randy, I'm not."

Randy rolled his eyes again. "Fine. She found out a couple of months ago. I knew before everyone because I'm her best friend and she didn't want anyone else to know. And Steph just found out yesterday."

"Okay, but you're avoiding two of the other questions I asked."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Ashley argued.

"You know what, why don't you go up to the counter and order us some coffee." Randy suggested.

"Fine, but we're not through." Ashley warned walking away.

"She's pissing me off right now." Randy said sighing.

"She's just curious." Stephanie reasoned.

"But if I didn't answer the questions about where and who his father is, it obviously means I didn't want to talk about it. She just doesn't know how to give up."

"Tell her you don't know." Stephanie said looking at Ashley who was up at the counter waiting for the coffee.

"But I do know."

"So, she doesn't have to know that you know." Stephanie said smiling.

"You're right, she doesn't."

Trish's House

Trish was sitting on a chair on the patio in her backyard watching Jaylen and John wrestle on the trampoline.

They had been on the trampoline since John had gotten there two hours ago.

"Hey, um… it's getting late, I think it's time for John to go." Trish said walking over to the trampoline.

"But mommy." Jaylen argued.

"No, your mom is right, I better go. But I'll come back over tomorrow, okay?" John said smiling. "Would that be okay, Trish?"

"Uh… um… yeah, sure."

"Okay, great. See ya tomorrow, bye." John said leaving.

"Jaylen, it's nine o'clock, why don't you go to bed." Trish suggested as they walked into the house.

"Okay. Good night, mommy." Jaylen said running upstairs and into his room.

Trish sighed and walked into her room. She sighed again and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The person asked.

"He's coming back tomorrow." Trish said getting right to the point."

"Trish?" He asked confused.

"Randy, he's coming back tomorrow." Trish said as she started to pace back and forth in her bedroom.

"Trish, calm down. Who's coming back tomorrow? John?"

"Of course, John. Who else would I be panicking about? What do I do?"

"Tell him the truth." Randy suggested.

"Come on, Randy, be serious."

"I am being serious, Trish. I'm not going to put up with this anymore. If you're not going to take my advice, then don't ask for it." Randy said getting aggravated.

"Randy…" But before Trish could continue he cut her off.

"You know what, Trish? Don't call or talk to me until you tell, John." And before Trish could say anything Randy hung up.

She tried calling back a few times, but all she got was his voice mail. Finally after the sixth call she gave up.

She threw her phone on her bed and opened her closet; she searched through it for a few minutes until she found what she was looking for… a suitcase.

She picked it up and put it on her bed, as soon as she opened it, she started to throw her clothes, and some pictures of herself, Jaylen, and her friends into it. When she was done, she picked it up and walked into Jaylen's room.

Trish took Jaylen's suitcase out of his closet, and started to throw his clothes into it as well, but instead of pictures she put some of his favorite toys, and his blanket he has had since the day he was born.

When she was done with that she took Jaylen's jacket and put it on him, but she was careful not to wake him up, then she put his gloves and hat on him, and then put on her own jacket.

Then she carefully picked Jaylen up, grabbed the suitcases, and walked out of the house, and to the car. Trish put the suitcases in the trunk, then put Jaylen in the backseat and buckled him up. Then she got into the car, took one last look at her house, and drove away.

The Next Day

"Stephanie, I just had a fight with Trish, I don't want to go and see her to apologize." Randy complained as him, Stephanie, and John made their way to Trish's front door.

"Well, whether you want to or not, you're going to apologize." Stephanie replied grabbing his arm and pulling him along with her.

When they reached the front door Stephanie knocked, but there was no answer. She knocked again and there was still no answer. Curiously she opened the door and walked in, still holding onto Randy, and John laughed.

"Trish!" Stephanie yelled walking up the stairs to Trish's room, with Randy and John following. "Trish?" She asked again.

Then Stephanie, John, and Randy noticed all of Trish's dresser drawers opened, and no clothes inside. They went down the hall to Jaylen's room and found the same thing.

"Where would she go?" Stephanie asked upset.

"I don't know." John answered.

Without saying a word Randy ran down the stairs. Confused John and Stephanie quickly followed. When they got down stairs they noticed Randy searching through the drawers on the desk in the living room.

"Randy, what are you looking for?"

"I know where she is." Randy said suddenly.

"Where?" Stephanie and John asked at the same time.

"The airport." Randy said running out of the house.

Stephanie and John followed him again and saw him get into his car, they quickly got into it to, and as soon as they did Randy drove off.

At The Airport

When they got to the airport they ran to every gate they could find, but they couldn't find Trish. Just as they were about to give up they saw her through the window, they stopped and got closer to the window so they could get a better look, and as soon as they did they saw her get on the plane, and a few seconds later the plane took off.

"Trish!" Stephanie yelled as she started to cry.

"She's gone." Randy said quietly.

**A/N: Hey everybody, don't worry, I'm not even close to being done with this story. I hope you liked it. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey, since it's eight years later, Jaylen is 14, here's chapter 6, and I hope you like it.

**The Secret:** Part 6

** Eight Years Later****  
St. Louis, Missouri **

"Stephanie, hurry up. We have to be at the airport in twenty minutes." Randy yelled banging on the door of her hotel room.

"I'll be out in a minute, LA isn't going anywhere. I'm trying to find an outfit to wear."

"Oh god, we're going to be here forever." John complained sighing dramatically.

"Shut up, I'm out," Stephanie said walking out of the bathroom. "Let's go." She said grabbing her suitcase and walking out of the room with Randy and John following.

**Los Angeles, California**

"Mom! I'm going to go meet Mike and Scott at the beach!"

"Okay, be back by seven." Trish replied.

"Okay, but before I go, can Scott stay over tonight? His parents are going out of town for a week and he'll be alone at his house." Jaylen said as he grabbed his surfboard from the hall closet.

"Sure. And when you get back I'll take you guys out for pizza, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, mom, I love you." Jaylen said walking out of the house.

Trish smiled and walked into her bedroom, she knelt down on the floor and searched under her bed. A few seconds later she pulled out a small photo album, she picked it up and sat on her bed, then she opened it, and on the first page there were pictures of Randy and Stephanie. She closed it, put it on her bed, and sighed. Then she left her room and went back into the living room.

The Airport

"Oh my god, I love LA." Stephanie exclaimed picking up her bags.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go to the beach." John said smiling.

"Shouldn't we go to our hotel first and drop our stuff off?" Stephanie asked rolling her eyes, knowing that John just wanted to go to the beach to see all the girls in their bikinis.

"No." John smiled.

"Yeah, let's go to the beach." Randy said agreeing with John.

"Ha, it's two against one, we win. We're going to the beach." John said getting into their rental car.

"I hate men." Stephanie mumbled doing the same.

The Beach

When Stephanie, John, and Randy got to the beach they sat in the sand and watched people surf. But three specific people caught their attention.

"Wow, they're really good." Stephanie said pointing to the three boys surfing.

Just as she said that one of them fell off of his board and fell face first into the water.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Randy said laughing.

"Yeah." John said.

"Nice one, Scott." Jaylen said laughing as they walked out of the water and sat down in the sand a few feet in front of John, Stephanie, and Randy.

"Shut up, Jaylen." Scott said smacking Jaylen in the back of his head.

"Shut up, Jaylen." Mike mocked.

"You too, Mike." Scott said laughing.

"Oh yeah, Scott, my mom said you could stay over."

"Okay, cool. What time do we have to be back at your house?"

"Seven, and then my mom is going to take us to get pizza." Jaylen said

"Okay."

As soon as Stephanie heard Jaylen's name she focused all of her attention on them, but tried not to be noticed. She thought for a minute and realized that Trish's son's name was Jaylen. She smiled at the thought of maybe Trish lived in LA. _"I'll have to find out for sure."_ Then she was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of Randy's voice.

"Steph." Randy said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" She asked shaking her head.

"We were just saying that maybe we should head over to the hotel."

"Okay, let's go." Stephanie said as the three of them walked away.

The Hotel

When they got to the hotel John and Randy were sharing a room, and Stephanie got her own room across the hall. "Um… guys, I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired. Don't knock on the door or anything because if you wake me up, I will hurt you." She warned.

"Okay, see you in the morning." John and Randy said walking into their room.

Stephanie walked into her hotel room and unpacked her suitcase. She waited for a little while and when she was sure she wouldn't be caught she opened the door and peeked out, when she didn't see anyone she slipped out of her room, and quietly shut the door. Then she walked to the elevator.

When she was in the elevator she pulled a small piece of paper out of her purse. "I'll see you soon, Trish." She mumbled sighing.

Trish's House

"Jaylen, Scott!" Trish yelled from the living room. "Hurry up, or I'm leaving without you."

"We're coming." Jaylen yelled back from his bedroom upstairs.

Trish put on her coat, grabbed her purse off of the couch, and headed to the door. "I'll be waiting in the car!" She yelled again, opening the door. But when she opened the door she didn't expect to see who she saw on the other side. "Stephanie." Trish said softly.

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Secret:** Part 7

"Stephanie," Trish repeated. "What are you doing here, how did you know I was here?"

"Me, John, and Randy are here on a vacation."

"Oh, how long are you guys here for?" Trish asked motioning for Stephanie to come in.

"Two weeks." Stephanie said walking in.

Trish was about to say something when Jaylen and Scott interrupted.

"Ready," Jaylen said walking into the living room where Trish and Stephanie were. Jaylen stopped when he saw Stephanie, he looked at Trish confused. "Who's that?"

"Um… Jay, this is Stephanie. She's my friend from Toronto."

"Oh, hi." Jaylen aid waving.

"Hi." Stephanie replied with a smile.

"Jaylen, why don't you and Scott go wait out in the car and I'll be there in a second." Trish suggested.

"Okay. Nice to meet you." Jaylen said walking out of the house.

When Jaylen and Scott were gone Stephanie turned to Trish. "How old is he?"

"Fourteen."

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen you two," Stephanie was trying to avoid the question she came to ask, but she was curious. "Why didn't you ever tell me where you were?" She asked quietly.

"I couldn't." Trish said sighing.

"Why?"

"Because, I just couldn't," Suddenly Trish heard the horn beep. "Listen, Steph, me, Jaylen, and Scott were going to go out for pizza. Um… if you want you can come by tomorrow." Trish said.

"Okay." Stephanie said hugging Trish.

"I really missed you Steph."

"I missed you too. I'll se you tomorrow." Stephanie said walking out.

An Hour Later

Stephanie had just gotten back to the hotel and she was really tired. All she wanted to do was go to her room and go straight to sleep.

When she approached her room she noticed that the door was opened a little. Curiously she opened it more and walked in. When she did she saw John and Randy standing in the room.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Where were you? You told us you were going to bed." John stopped for a minute and looked at her. She looked angry, confused, and shocked at the same time.

"Where I was, is none of your business." She stated simply.

"Where were you? We're curious." Randy said smiling.

"I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can." John said.

"No, I can't because Trish will kill me." Stephanie immediately put her hand over her mouth, she was hoping that they didn't hear that. But she could tell they did, and they looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked walking over to her.

"Nothing."

"You're a liar. Why did you say Trish's name?" John asked doing the same.

Stephanie sighed; there was no way they would let this go. "I went to see her, she's here, in LA."

"She is? Why didn't you tell me? Where does she live? How is she? How is Jaylen?" Randy kept asking question after question and it was driving Stephanie crazy.

"Shut up for a minute!" She yelled.

"Sorry." Randy said calming down.

"And to answer your question, yes, she's fine." Stephanie said sitting down on her bed.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to see her?" John questioned sitting on the couch.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see her first."

"How did you know she lived here?" Randy asked sitting next to John.

"That's not important. What's important is I got to see her."

"Well, let's go see her again. I want to see my best friend." Randy said walking over to the door.

"No, you can't. She's not home right now; she went out with Jaylen and his friend. We'll go see her tomorrow."

"Fine, I'm hungry let's go get some pizza."

"Okay."

Pizza Place

"What do you want on your pizza?"

"Extra cheese." Jaylen said sitting down in a booth.

"Pepperoni." Scott said doing the same.

"Okay I'll be right back." Trish said walking away.

"Hey, who was that lady that came to your house before we left?" Scott asked taking a sip of his Root Beer.

"I don't know, my mom said her name was Stephanie or something. My mom said I've met her before, but I don't remember." Jaylen said taking a sip of his Coke.

Just then Trish came back with the pizza, she sat down and they started to eat. Then she heard voices enter the restaurant.

"Randy, stop arguing with John." Stephanie said hitting Randy.

"Ow, okay. But he started it." Randy protested.

"Did not." John argued.

"Go sit down, I'll get the pizza." Stephanie said pushing them toward one of the booths.

John and Randy sat in a booth across from the one Trish, Jaylen, and Scott were in. When Trish noticed them she lowered her head trying not to be noticed.

When Stephanie approached the booth she had their sodas. "They said it'll be a little while. So here are the sodas." She said setting the sodas down in front of them.

"Thanks." John and Randy said in unison.

"Mom, when we're done can we go bowling?"

"Not tonight, after this we're going home, I'm tired." Trish said trying not to talk to loud.

"But mom…"

"I said not tonight." Trish said louder then she intended to.

She sighed and looked over to where John, Randy, and Stephanie were and saw them staring at her. _"Oh great."_ She thought.

"Trish?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken SO LONG for me to update this story, but thanks for sticking with me. I haven't been in the best mood after finding out that Rey is the New World Heavyweight Champion, and that Randy broke his ankle. But here's the eighth chapter, I hope you like it.

* * *

**The Secret:** Part 8

Trish looked up and saw Randy staring at her.

"Jaylen, why don't you and Scott go and wait for me in the car." Trish suggested.

"Okay." Jaylen said as him and Scott walked out of the restaurant.

"Trish, is that you?" Randy asked approaching the table more.

"Yeah," Trish said quietly. "It is."

When Randy didn't respond, Trish looked up at him. His expression wasn't of excitement, his expression was one of anger.

"Randy, are you okay?"

"I need to talk to you, alone."

"Um… okay." Trish said as she followed Randy to the back of the restaurant.

Once they were outside Randy turned and looked angrily at Trish.

"Randy, I…" Randy quickly cut Trish off.

"I don't know what to say!" Randy yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, actually I do! Why did you fucking leave! Why didn't you ever call us!"

"Randy stop!" Trish yelled back.

"Well, answer the questions!"

"Fine do you really wanna know? I left because John and Jaylen were getting too close. And I never called you because you told me to never call you unless I told John that Jaylen was his son, well, I never planned on telling him so that meant I would never talk to you again!"

"Don't turn this around on me Trish. This isn't my fault. You could have called and told me, at least to let me know that you and Jaylen were okay! But as always you only fucking think of yourself!"

"Whatever Randy. I have to go, tell Steph and John I said hi." Trish said walking to her car.

Randy sighed and walked back into the pizza place. When he did Stephanie slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked holding his cheek.

"You haven't gotten to see her in eight years, and when you finally do you act like an ass to her!" Stephanie yelled at him.

"Whatever, I'm going back to the hotel. I'll see you guys there." Randy said walking out.

Trish's House

It had been three hours since Trish and Randy's argument, and Trish was now at home. She was sitting on the couch in the living room looking at the pictures in the photo album.

"Mom?" Trish looked up and saw Jaylen standing in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"What are you looking at?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Some old photos." Trish said sighing.

Jaylen looked down at the photo album and saw one of Trish and a dark haired man. "Who's that?" He questioned.

Trish smiled. "That's Randy."

"Who's Randy?"

"He's my…." Trish trailed off and corrected herself. "Was my best friend."

"Why isn't he anymore?"

Trish frowned and changed the subject. "Where's Scott?" She asked closing the book.

"He's asleep." Jaylen replied.

"Well, why don't you go to sleep to, it's getting late."

"Okay, see you in the morning mom. I love you." Jaylen said giving her a hug, and walking out of the room.

Trish stood and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. She opened her can of soda and sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen, she picked up a magazine that Jaylen had been reading earlier that day and started to look through it.

As she did, she saw some of her closest friends like Ashley, Randy, Melina, Jillian, Torrie, and some others. Trish closed the magazine and put it away on a shelf where Jaylen kept all of his magazines.

She stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. She set her can of soda on the stand next to her and walked to the door. When she opened it she saw Randy standing on the other side.

"What?" She asked irritated.

"I need to talk to you." He said quietly.

"Oh, you wanna yell at me some more?" She asked sarcastically, as she walked away and he followed her.

"No, I mean I wanna actually talk to you, no yelling, I promise." He begged.

"Fine." Trish said sitting down on the couch.

But what they didn't know was that Jaylen was sitting at the top of the stairs listening to the entire conversation.

**A/N: Okay, I PROMISE that I WILL get better at updating. The next story that I'm going to probably update is going to be 'Forgiving You'. R&R.**


End file.
